


It Was Always You

by ohhhshiii



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst and Drama, Bookworm George, Denial of Feelings, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Height Differences, Humor, Jock clay, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sharing a Bed, Slow Burn, Violence, im bad at writing violence bear with me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29673990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohhhshiii/pseuds/ohhhshiii
Summary: Dream is a jock while George is someone in the background.Not wanting any attention, but what if someone changes his mind?The summary is shit but it's basically a highschool au so don't expect much lol.By the way, I DO NOT condone or want anyone to ship the cc's IRL, that's weird and gross so please don't do that :)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, skephalo - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	1. Small Sailor

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! this is my first fanfic and post on ao3 if you guys enjoy it let me know in the comments lmao.  
> That would mean a lot.

It took George a while to get out of bed. The first days weren't his favourite, even knowing he's not new, or anything just hated the fact that he has to bear another miserable year. If there was a choice to never wake up, he would've chosen that a long time ago.   
  
  
After a few minutes of weighing his options, he groaned and ripped himself from his messy bed. This year he decided enough was enough and got his wardrobe a new style, sure it wouldn't change his attitude but at least he would look pleasant with the clothing he was wearing while he is flipping people off in his mind. George forced his way towards his closet to figure out what outfit he would wear. Finally, he picked his outfit that contained a lot of blue and vintage vibes. The brunette check himself in the mirror, everything turned out well but his uncombed hair was another story. " _I'm not gonna fix that I'm already late as it is._ " Huffing George was onto his way to school with a little more pep in his step.  
  
____  
  
Surprisingly he wasn't all that late just kids who might've woken up late or decided to skip the first period were making their way towards the high school. George could feel stares coming his way from his sudden outfit change; he quickened his pace towards his locker hoping the staring would at least calm down a bit. The brunette pulled his phone out frantically checking to see what classes he would have before the bell rung " _If I have Mr. Minecraft for technology again I might enjoy this shit show of a school,_ " carefully he looked at his classes and spotted he did in fact have a class with him slowly a grin crept on his lips but soon ripped off from face-planting into someone, "fuck, sorry I wasn't looking from where I was looking."  
  
"Don't worry, hopefully, I didn't cause you to suffer from a concussion." The taller chuckled. George slowly looked up to identify who this giant was, he was not expecting this giant to actually be attractive, it took the taller to laugh at his expression to get the brunette to warp back into reality, "I think you really are suffering from a concussion, do you need me to take you to the nurse's office?" " _this idiot-_ " George coughed so he could compose himself then replying with "I assure you I'm fine, it's just you really fucking hurt my nose."  
  
right on time, the blond's friend came in calling for him cueing for George turned on his heels and moved over to his locker, thank god no one else decided to body block him before reaching his locker.  
  
School crept its way by hour after hour, nothing really changed at all really George kept his normal routine into eating his lunch outside rather than inside to avoid any other human interaction, and just being silent for most of the classes. Then finally the part where George enjoys most about his days, coming to convenience stores and buying whatever his sweet tooth craved for. His normal pathway was behind the school's football field, once and a while he would see the football players practice for upcoming games, but athletic sports never really peaked his interest, the only thing that did peak his interest is books. He would spend hours or even days just browsing and reading books, the only thing that could his mind at ease.  
  
After George bought half the convenience store he was on his way home, bag in hand and phone in the other browsing for playlist after playlist until stopping on one. He scavenges in his bag to see what candy he mindlessly bought, pulling out to what seems to be a bag of gummies. He didn't really remember where he bought these but nonetheless, they were candy so he opened the bag and ate them peacefully on his way home.  
  
___  
  
Days went by, nothing too special occurring in them only the amount of homework the teachers would give but that's just any normal day. But today something about the atmosphere in the school was off, George couldn't really put his finger on it he wondered if any fights occurred but no he would've heard the students whisper about it non-stop so that wouldn't be it, new teacher maybe? or a new student?. Shaking away these thoughts George made his way to his locker, paying attention this time and got his textbooks and homework into his locker.  
  
Finally getting his stuff he made his way towards his class, he spots a short student running towards him before George can flee the student asks him "Hey, do you know where Mr. Minecraft's room is?" of course he had the same class as him. George sighed and told him to follow and so he did, the walk there was painfully silent he could feel the Hawaiian shirt student was trying to find ways to break the silence but struggling horribly. "My name is Quackity." "Nice." is all George replied making it silent again. "You're really shit at social interactions you know that?" The brit rolled his eyes, not seconds later the short student whose name was apparently 'Quackity' huffed from the progress going nowhere.   
  
They arrived at the class and they both walked inside, while entering the room he heard someone behind him gasp "No way! you're in this class too?" George slightly nodded so he could go quickly take a seat later accompanied by Quackity sitting right next to him. "What're you doing?" George spat which only made Quackity return with cackling "Holy fuck you're British." The beanie-wearing boy ignored Georges's question and continued cackling at him, "you didn't answer my question." "Oh shit right sorry-" The shorter student composed himself and turn towards George, "I'm Quackity, as I already told you- Uhm... I just sat here because I don't know anybody else here."  
  
The brown-haired boy cocked an eyebrow "wait your a new student?" "well yeah dumbass I asked you for directions to get here." George huffed _why does he swear so much?_ _it's like talking to a sailor. A very small Hawaiian shirt-wearing sailor,_ the brit snickered at his thoughts causing Quackity to glance over at him "what're you laughing at brit?" George stopped snickering and joked to Quackity "you're like a small sailor." soon from that reply, Quackity was bursting into a laughing fit causing the teacher to tell off Quackity for being a 'disturbance to the class' that reaction calmed down Georges's nerves surprisingly a lot, he needed that. During class, Quackity would doodle profanity and swear words on his paper causing the brit to constantly flick his hand away from his worksheet. Classes went by much more bearable, granted he did have to deal with Quackity whose laugh could be taken as screaming which is a downside, but he could feel himself warm up to him more quickly than he does with other people I guess Quackity has that effect on people.


	2. Thank you

The rest of the day with Quackity wasn't all that bad, yes he was loud and obnoxious but in a way it was entertaining hearing all his crazy stories. Surprisingly he made lunch a little more bearable.

After school Quackity walked towards Georges locker with a sheepish grin. "What's up?" the brit glanced with a side eye, "uh I just wanted to get your number so we could hang out." George let out a soft chuckle, "if you wanted to ask me out you know you could just ask right" Quackity let out his signature cackle "Oh Gogy if I wanted to date you, I would've asked by now." George smiled at his ridiculous nickname. _Gogy?_. The blue sweater wearing male closed his locker and made his way towards the school exit, closely Quackity follows suit. "so how bout' it bri ish boy?" George hummed and weighed his options. He sighed and pulled out his phone slowly turning to Quackity, "Don't make me regret this." The smaller face beamed as he also pulled out his phone, they exchange numbers and go their separate ways.

George made his way home throwing his shoes off at the front door, sluggishly walking his way towards his room. The brunet dropped his bag at the front of his bed and plopped on his bed with a soft thump, slowly sleep taking over him until his phone buzzes in his pocket. Groaning he reaches and turns on to check whos messaging him looking at the notification read:

  
 **Quackity my beloved 🥰💖:** yoooo gogy its me the kid from school, just wanted to say hi so I have you saved.

George laughed at the name Quackity put, quickly he typed out confirmation that he got the text and wished him a goodnight. Turning off his phone, George got up from his bed and made his way towards his dresser and got on pajamas again slumping into his bed, soon sleep washing over him completely.

________

Awaken by his sudden phone alarm, meaning he has to wake up for school. Surprisingly he didn't feel like shit but rather happy, maybe because it was Thursday or he made a new friend. _(Most likely both)_ the smaller got his outfit together and went to the bathroom to comb down any hair that was out of place. Rushing out the door he quickened his pace so he wouldn't be late. Doing his normal routine of pulling out his phone to turn on tunes George sees a figure walking away from the convenience store looking up the brunet stops dead in his tracks and bolts the other side of the road not wanting any confrontation with the bully's.

Yeah the reaction was dramatic but the things they'd do to him is just horrible, George wouldn't mind the bickering normal bully's would do but what they did was horrible, punching him with every chance they could, or ruining his homework by dumping whatever hot or cold beverage they had in their hands. He hated how he couldn't defend himself against those jocks, but how could he when they were a foot taller than him?

The brit kept his eyes on the group of jocks and made his way towards the school. Thankfully he didn't see them much guessing they were in different classes altogether, George went to his locker to drop off his bag and grab other necessities, closing the door he was met with a gleeful smile causing George to yelp in surprise the smaller cackled at his reaction causing the dark-brown haired male to scoff, "What do you want?" Quackity let out another cackle, "That's not a nice way to greet your buddy" Quackity followed George to their classes, "I am not your friend" George was replied with another cackle, causing him to join in also. 

Throughout classes Quackity made extra sure to be more funnier than he normally is, by doing small things like mimicking the teacher and making sexual jokes or purposely saying shit that wouldn't be funny but to them was the funniest thing anyone would say. They almost got kicked out by Quackity falling out of his chair making George belt out laughing, making the class look over to see what was so funny to only see Quackity bashfully waving while struggling to get up.

by lunch time the two could hardly make out sentence's without giggling. "Gogy for fuck sakes my sides hurt so fucking much-" George only continued laughing than trying to calm himself down to muster out a sentence "Quackity I think- I think I'm gonna pee my pants- wait-" Quackity erupted with laughter at Georges comment making everyone look at them weird. The brit caught on and quickly stopped laughing while the smaller was still cackling away.

He could feel the staring rapidly grow causing him to panic and try to make Quackity to stop cackling. "Quackity you need to sto-" "holy shit he laughs so loud tell him to shut up already." George looked up and saw a taller male standing in front of him, he wore a black hat with a white logo to accentuate his _beard?_ soon when the brit got a good look at the taller in front of him he knew he was in deep shit. He looked around and saw students staring not moving to I guess to watch _'the show_ ' Quackity shoved past George and went right into Schlatt's face. "Who the fuck were you calling loud?" Schlatt scoffed at Quackity's reaction bending down lower to his height "you, who the fuck else twink?" the raven haired male clenched and unclench his fists, George moved from his position behind Quackity and moved over to Schlatt, "Why don't you mind your business and move along arsehole" Schlatt smiled at this response, swiftly grabbing George by his sweater pulling up his fist making George flinch for the incoming punch.

Quackity pushed his way between George and Schlatt, making the taller brunet stumble back letting go of George in the process. The beanie headed boy push himself towards Schlatt spouting incoherent swears. Again the yankee hat wearing male got ready to punch his oncoming opponent. This time Quackity was ready for whatever was put onto him, he lunge towards Schlatt hoping he could make him fall, but soon a student grabbed Quackity by the arms and another to Schlatt arms too.

He pulled the two apart eyeing both of them down, George moved out of the way to try and see where Quackity was, instead met with the taller pulling back the bickering two. Quackity shrugged away looking for George. It didn't take long since he was just behind a few students, clearly they both wanted to leave so they made their way towards the exit before, Quackity having his wrist tugged, "Oh for fuck sakes I don't want to deal with your shit-" George notice the smaller males sentence cutting off turning around to meet the same blond he met bumping into.

The blond smiled sheepishly at Quackity letting go of his wrist "sorry uh are you good?" Quackity scoffed "yeah I'm just peachy, just another day of being called names." The taller seemed to sense his distress and moved his gaze towards George, even with the brief eye contact it sent butterflies to his stomach. ' _Oh wow he's really handsome'_ George thought, he knew he should stop staring but there was something about his yellow eyes that were so captivating. They both didn't noticed how long they were staring at each other until Quackity coughed causing the tension to decrease. The curly headed blond chuckled and made his way towards the school hands in pockets, he stopped and turned around grinning "If that prick bothers you again come and let me know" Once again turning around going into the school.

Quackity slung his arm around the brit's shoulder continue walking, "soooo..." "sooo.." a few seconds of silence occurred until the blue button up male started his cackling soon George joined in resulting in them mindlessly wondering. George was the first to calm down and take in his surroundings, they weren't far from his house so they could walk by towards the convenience store. The brunet asked if they wanted to go a convenience store nearby and chill at his house, Quackity agreed and followed George the whole way.

The walk at the store was full of entertaining stories, from video game interests to childhood memories. When they got what they wanted from the store Quackity confessed his real name, aside from the teasing George was glad Quackity trusted him enough with his real name. "you really don't look like a 'Alex' " George made air quotes while saying his name "No, Its not I lied and my real name is really Flatty Patty." Alex tried to keep a straight face but Georges soft wheezes from the nickname made it harder. "Okay it's not THAT funny" this time George was clutching his stomach from the amount of laughter and wheezes, Alex stood patiently waiting for the giggling brunet to stop "I'm literally gonna leave you here." Alex slowly made walked away from George causing him to run after the smaller male still laughing slightly.

They got inside bag full of junk food, George told Alex his parents are rarely home since they have horrible schedules. George led the way towards his room throwing down his bag Alex doing the same. The brunet showed his pc and other consoles, later agreeing to play Mario kart. Alex was really talkative, maybe because to fill the silence or he finally has a friend to share his jokes and interests with but the conversations with him was always pleasant.

Hours have passed since the incident, and to be honest it didn't seem to be stuck in George's head for very long. Alex announced he was going home since it was so late, before he left, he wrapped George in a warm hug thanking him for standing up for him today, they both grinned and wish each other a goodnight. Before George was finally done for the day Alex texted him,  
  
 **Quackity my beloved 🥰💖:** Hey, again i wanna thank you so much for wat you did.

 **Quackity my beloved 🥰💖:** it seriously meant a lot.

 **Quackity my beloved 🥰💖:** i hope we can be friends for a long time, also sorry for texting you gn!

George felt delightful from the words Alex texted to him, he responded short after.  
  
 **Gogy <3: **Awe my poor heart

 **Gogy <3: **and also thank you for standing up for me back there, and yea I assure you we will be really good friends

 **Gogy <3: **If you stop joking about my height 

**Gogy <3: **and my accent 

**Gogy <3: **and my clothing style

 **Quackity my beloved 🥰💖:** HOLY SHIT I GET IT PLEASE LET ME SLEEP

He laughed at the message, leaving a 'gn' and then turning off his phone to head off to sleep. He thought about the events that happened today, they were bad but his mind kept going to that blond headed boy. Why? Did he do something that just star struck him? He turned over causing most of his thoughts to disappear, still images of that boy in his head until slowly drifts off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the truck load of writing, I was just really in the mood for writing and it just flowed right out of me.
> 
> I didn't grammar check this so apologies for the shitty writing (and its 3 am for me so once your reading this I'm already asleep)
> 
> BUT HEY! I do plan on continuing this story even though it might take me a long ass time.
> 
> AGAIN I DO NOT CONDONE ANYONE TO SHIP THE IRL CC'S I ONLY SHIP THEIR CHARACTERS AND THAT IS IT. If they want stories like these to be deleted I will do so immediately. I will have platonic ships in here but other than that all the other ships I dont mention platonic are romantic.

**Author's Note:**

> EEEEEEEEEEEY
> 
> I DON'T CONDONE ANYONE TO SHIP THE CC'S IRL THAT IS GROSS AND HORRIBLE AND IF I SEE THAT IN THE COMMENTS I WILL DELETE.
> 
> PLATONIC SHIPS ARE OKAY BUT PLEASE DON'T SHIP MINORS TOGETHER OR PEOPLE WHO ARE NOT COMFORTABLE WITH IT.


End file.
